


Kakkoii ja nai? (Am I not cool?)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Childishness, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya had tried to drink it, but as hard as he had tried he hadn’t managed to like it.





	Kakkoii ja nai? (Am I not cool?)

Yuya had tried to drink it, but as hard as he had tried he hadn’t managed to like it.

Served him right for trying to look more of an adult than he actually was.

Hikaru, sitting in front of him, thoughtfully sipped the liquor; he didn’t seem to have the same problems he did.

And yet, a little while later he stood up, looking disgusted.

“I think I’ll go grab a couple of sodas. This is definitely too strong for me.”

Yuya looked gratefully at him, handing him his glass.

That was one of the reason why, a long time ago, he had fallen in love with him.


End file.
